


Because we belong together

by meinposhbastard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Destiel in the background, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Castiel, Porn With Plot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinposhbastard/pseuds/meinposhbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas finds his Alpha and soulmate, Gabriel loses one purpose in his life. As he dedicates every inch of himself to the other purpose, he grows close to one Sam Winchester, Gabriel's high school classmate from eons ago.</p><p>But that's not important. What his young eyes couldn't care less to see then, his now older ones have sharpened just for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because we belong together

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough, that summary makes me uncomfortable. It must be because I'm used to think my summaries through as soon as I get down to write the fic and not when I'm ready to post it. Sheesh.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy! :)

Cas was tweety when Dean came banging at the door of their old, ratty apartment in New Jersey. He was pumped with pheromones and hormones alike and he had a positively inhuman look on his face when he gritted out ‘where?’, before Gabriel quickly showed him the way to his brother’s room.

Three years and nine heats later, Gabriel wondered if his Alpha will ever show up.

He longed for a soulmate. He longed for feeling complete and warm and cosy. He longed for all this, because Gabriel was an Omega, too. It was natural for an Omega to feel this way.

Gabriel had nowhere else to go, after Dean claimed Castiel as his mate and soulmate, and Castiel refused to leave his brother, which forced Dean to give in to his mate’s wish; Alphas hardly ever (if never at all) refused an Omega’s request. It went against their very nature.

That’s how three dudes came to live together in a modest apartment, a couple of cities north New Jersey.

But that wasn’t the kind of life Gabriel was comfortable with. By far.

It was hard to get comfortable when he constantly felt like the third wheel. After all, it was weird for someone to live with a newly mated couple, even if they were family. That and the fact that he felt horrible when Dean had to spend one night ever three months at his brother’s. But Dean never commented or complained about it.

In fact, he seemed to understand that Gabriel was unable to fight his biology. However, even if the time the Alpha spent away from Castiel was short, he always came back looking restless and twitchy.

Lucky him, Castiel never denied his mate anything. It worked both ways.

Gabriel’s heat always came a month after Castiel’s, but unlike his brother’s, who was a mated Omega, Gabriel got away rather cheap: just one day each three months.

Which is why, after a year of making Dean spend the night at his brother’s, Gabriel decided to have his heats at Sam’s. He came to know the younger Winchester enough to trust him with Gabriel’s most vulnerable state of mind and body, besides being reassured by his Beta status.

Apart from the insanely huge height mother nature gifted him with, Sam was a Beta from whichever angle Gabriel looked at him. He was a solid support for his brother and Castiel and he always had an answer prepared. Which won him the title of ‘hardcore nerd’ among other nicknames Gabriel came up with in high school.

That’s right. They were classmates in another city, eons ago. Granted, they weren’t the best of friends back then, but they did manage to pass as acquaintances easily enough.

At first, their arrangement wasn’t ideal either, because the Omega and Dean’s brother didn’t know each other above the ‘he’s an okay dude’ position. Even in high school, they were strangers who were mostly aware of each other’s presence, due to passing each other on a daily basis, but they were strangers nonetheless.

So, it wasn’t a surprise that the first time he stayed at Sam he felt all jittery and uncomfortable, as if Sam would tell him out of the blue that he was not welcomed there anymore.

Of course, that never happened. It was just Gabriel’s mind that was working miles a second, feeling inadequate and misplaced. And that was only due to a decade of commuting from one city to another and never having a place he could call home.

Gabriel was a special kind of Omega. Not by society’s standards, but by his own. Having to take care of his baby brother and provide for him for ten, long years was bound to create an alpha-like trait in him. Sometimes, though, he wondered if the possessiveness he felt wasn’t actually his own.

It was awful to feel like a temporary roommate. But that was the Omega in him that created these conflicting feelings, even if he couldn’t deny that he felt an ounce of longing for that stability and warmth an Alpha could and would willingly give him.

Sam, though, was a Beta, and Gabriel soon found himself comfortable in his presence. It wasn’t necessarily because a Beta’s nature made an Omega feel safe almost immediately, but because he discovered that Sam was an interesting conversation partner. He always had an answer to Gabriel’s witty remarks and they bickered good-naturedly from the first greeting, even if at first they didn’t see each other much.

It felt natural, like slipping into a custom-made suit, and Gabriel found himself looking forward to Castiel’s heats more often than not. Unfortunately, Sam and Gabe’s friendship didn’t evolve into the kind where Gabriel could come knocking at his door at ungodly hours and saunter in as if he lived there.

He knew he could do that and Sam would let him in without as much as a feeble protest, because Sam was that kind of person, but then Gabriel would feel like the biggest asshole in existence, and imposing on the Beta more than he did each three months wasn’t something Gabriel was comfortable doing.

That’s why it came like a shock when, one day, Sam said out of the blue that he could stay with him if Gabriel wanted to.

“Why?” Gabriel managed to ask, throat already constricting in itself for the emotions that were welling up.

Sam shrugged, looking everywhere but at Gabriel’s laser-focused eyes. “Just, I don’t think you feel comfortable living with our brothers. I mean, who would?” He laughs nervously. “They’re mated so you’d feel like you’re imposing on them and since I have a spare room I don’t use, it seems like the best option. You already come here every three months, so I don’t see why not.” Sam shrugged again, chancing a glance at Gabriel.

Gabriel, for his part, was close to gaping at the Beta. “But then I’d be imposing on you,” he argued feebly, still trying to work through what Sam was offering (too good, too difficult to resist).

Sam chuckled, his nervousness dissipating just like that. “You wouldn’t,” he told Gabriel, smiling warmly and welcoming.

In that moment, more than anything, Gabriel wanted to jump Sam and hug the hell out of him. In that moment, Gabriel had more arguments to not deny his friend’s suggestion than to decline it. So he stayed.

That’s how he spent a year and three heats with the Beta.

-ooo-

It’s been eight months since Gabriel accepted Sam’s offer to come and live with him. Eight months of sharing an apartment and still oblivious to how easily they fit in each other’s routine. Or how naturally they carved a place for one another where they had trouble fitting.

They mutually agreed that Gabriel showered before Sam, but the Beta was the one that used the loo first in the morning, just because he was the early bird between the two. Sam made coffee and drank his own while he waited for the Omega to finish his shower, but Gabriel made their breakfast, drinking the awaiting mug of coffee on the counter in the meantime.

They both went out at the same time, Sam working as a paralegal and Gabriel as a baker at a nearby sweetshop.

Only their working hours didn’t meet. The Omega came home later than Sam, but the Beta always waited for him with dinner ready. Sometimes Gabriel would text Sam and tell him to start eating, because he’d be late, but most of the times they shared dinner together.

Their life wasn’t that perfect, though. They argued over this and that, when Gabriel put too much maple syrup on Sam’s pancakes, or when the Omega had a particular bad day at work and returned home to a dinner consisting mostly of vegetables, when he craved the sugar like an addict craved his drugs. Or even on one particular occasion when their argument ended with doors being slammed and paintings rattling on the wall, because both their tempers were skyrocketing.

Gabriel was a stubborn, spiteful Omega when he was in a bad mood. It took nothing to rile him up and Sam, usually, dodged his colorful remarks masterfully, because he knew Gabriel didn’t mean any of them. He’d apologize in the morning anyway. Not with words, but with breakfast that didn’t mainly consist of sugars. He’d accept Gabriel’s apology by sending a grateful smile at him, and just like that they were back to peaceful harmony.

So their arguments didn’t last more than a forth night, sometimes not even that. It soon became natural to blow some steam off on each other and they found comfort in that. Sam had a stressful job, even if he acted like it was a piece of cake, and Gabriel knew it.

That’s why he made it a point to be more of a jerk than usual and force Sam to unwind, when stress and bad moods clung to him like dead weights. It always gave results, the Beta cracking after prodding for long enough.

But eight months and two heats later, Gabriel still had no Alpha. Sam kept telling him to have a bit more patience, to not lose hope, but Gabriel was starting to get sick and tired of waiting for this nameless, faceless Alpha. He hated feeling like a damsel in distress. He prided himself in being anything but.

However, he wasn’t that strong all the time. He had countless moments when the Omega in him made him keel over and cry, and he was begrudgingly thankful that it happened at night when he was safely tucked in his bed and Sam was asleep in the other room.

He didn’t want to make it more evident that yes, he was still very much an Omega who was having a hard time living his life without an Alpha besides him.

Sometimes, he wondered if the person that would come would be anything like Sam. He always squashed that thought when it insinuated, even if he knew that he was already conscious of it. Subconsciously, he wished for an Alpha that had Sam’s traits, that knew when to be harsh and dominating and when to be gentle and understanding. That wasn’t overbearing, as he knew every Alpha was and will be, but showed that they appreciated him through little things, like surprising him with pudding and caramel at the end of a hard day, or silently massaging his scalp while watching tv.

They were little, but Gabriel treasured each and every one of them. Sam carved his own place into the Omega’s heart, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to undo what Sam unconsciously did to Gabriel.

There were also the thoughts that came to him in his darkest moments. The treacherous ones that pictured Sam with a faceless, nameless Beta, because Betas had soulmates, too. Their bond wasn’t as strong as the one between an Alpha and an Omega, but it was still a valid bond in the eyes of the society, one which completed them.

In those dark moments, he was weak against denying the rush of possessiveness he felt towards Sam. He still saw Sam as a friend, even though he had to admit the guy was gorgeousness personificated, but he treasured their friendship too much to risk it on behalf of his whimsical feelings. Not when he knew a relationship between a Beta and an Omega was unheard of and on top of that never lasted.

Then, again, he also felt possessive of Castiel, his own brother, during those first years of wading through the vast world and trying to survive. He still was, but it was less intense.

Still, he pointedly refused to give up what he and Sam had. He cared too much about the Beta to let him go so easily.

But he knew, deep down, that he’d back away without a fuss once Sam found his soulmate, because Gabriel was a sucker to that dopey kind of smile that filled Sam’s features every now and again. More so when it was the result of something Gabriel did.

He was damn sure that’d be the kind of smile Sam would have when he’d find his soulmate. It was guaranteed.

Gabriel never heard of a couple that weren’t each other’s soulmate deny the apparition of their true one. It never happened. You were physically incapable of living without your soulmate once you found them, whatever lies you fed to yourself during your wait.

So yeah, Gabriel might have felt his dick stir when a particular nice alpha smell came wafting over him, but other than a hook-up, he never went all the way and be in a temporary relationship with someone, not when that Alpha wasn’t his true one.

Because soulmates were absolute.

-ooo-

At the beginning of December, Gabriel’s heat came.

This time it hit on a Saturday night, so both of them were at home and Gabriel didn’t have to call Sam to come and pick him up from work like it happened last time.

It came almost stealthily, though. Usually, Gabriel would feel the symptoms, high temperature, sweating and an uncomfortable tug in the pit of his stomach, but this time only the first two were present and that just because Sam cranked up the heating in the apartment to keep out the cold. They were both in tees and a pair of boxers.

It started snowing moderately a week ago and hadn’t stopped until that morning, which meant temperatures below zero.

“Gabriel,” Sam said suddenly, face still towards the tv, but eyes on Gabriel.

“What?” Gabriel answered absentmindedly, too focused on the action movie they were watching to glance up at Sam.

“You’re in heat,” he voiced out at last, not finding a smoother way to say it.

It was curious how a Beta’s senses hightened during an Omega’s heat. They were able to smell it just like an Alpha and were predisposed to pick up on the omega’s moods, so that they could help them in the unfortunate case the Alpha wasn’t present. Of course, it didn’t trigger any desire for mating in them, but except this they became Alphas for the time it took to finish a heat.

Gabriel’s head shot up and a positively shocked expression was marring his face.

“Oh shit,” was all he said, and Sam was already in motion, going to the kitchen and filling a jug with water, before placing it on Gabriel’s bedside table.

When he came back to take Gabriel, the Omega was already curled on the couch, making soft, needy sounds. Sam swallowed and went over to him.

“Gabe.” He placed his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and shook him gently. “Gabe, come on, you need to get to your bed.”

Gabriel frowned, eyes closed, and mumbled something under his breath, but complied. Sam helped him to his room, although by the end of the short trip, he was more caring Gabriel than the Omega walking.

He didn’t feel them before, distracted as he was, but now the waves hit Gabriel stronger and he keened and whimpered each time, eyes closed, hand fisted in Sam’s t-shirt at his side.

Sam knew he was in for a long night, and he was silently grateful that the next day was a Sunday.

He managed to pull the covers free from under Gabriel so that he woouldn’t slick them over and was forced to go into the bathroom and bring a couple of towels. By the time he came back, Gabriel was already on his fours, panting and rocking his hips mindlessly. It made it easier for Sam to put a towel beneath him, even if he knew it’d get rumpled and pushed to one side by the end of the heat.

“Sam,” Gabriel called, a desperate edge at the end, hands clenching each time the wave crashed onto him, pulling out needy moans and whimpers.

“I’m here,” Sam whispered, bending one knee on the bed and soothing his back, drenched in sweat.

He helped Gabriel get rid of the t-shirt, his boxers already slicked, and Gabriel collapsed onto his back, his heat pulling back for a bit and giving him a respite.

Sam made himself comfortable at his side, one hand massaging Gabriel’s scalp, the way he knew it relaxed him so, and the other was loosely keeping Gabriel’s hand company.

He knew another wave was coming when Gabriel’s scent sweetened considerably, so he forced Gabriel up to drink some water. The first two waves were short and interrupted, but with the third one, they became longer and it was hard to make Gabriel hydrate himself, since his mind was focused solely on one thing.

“Drink, Gabe,” Sam told him, guiding the jug to his fevered lips; Gabriel was still more into an unconscious state than awake. “You’ll need all the water you can take. It’s coming back,” he warned him.

“Fuck,” Gabriel uttered, slipping his eyes open a fraction and gulping down big mouthfulls of water.

He managed three before his body seized, and Sam was about to lose the contents of the jug on the bed, if he weren’t already expecting it. He quickly put it down, besides the bed and returned to Gabriel, who had returned on all his four, rutting against the mattress and making needy sounds continuously.

Gabriel was hating this part of being an Omega more and more. This was the third time Sam had to assist him through his heat, and still no Alpha came banging on the door. What was the matter with his Alpha? Wasn’t his scent alluring enough to warn and attract his soulmate?

“Where is it?” Gabriel gritted out through his moans, forehead pushed into his pillow and hands fisted in their corners. “Damn it, Sam, I can’t do this anymore. Where is it?” he demanded angrily, although his words were continuously broken by pathetic sobs he couldn’t prevent from escaping his lips.

“Yes, you can,”  Sam soothed, running his hand on Gabriel’s back. “They’ll come, you need to be patient. Just a little bit more,” he continued, trying to calm down the Omega.

“You said that the last times, too, and no one came,” Gabriel told him wetly, and Sam’s heart broke when he realized that Gabriel was crying; he was at his weakest right now, he had no control over his emotions, which made him be so much more fragile in Sam’s eyes.

Gabriel moaned again as his hips thrust viciously into the mattress and the rumpled towel. “I swear I’m gonna rip his throat out as soon as my heat passes!”

“Shh. No, you won’t,” Sam soothed him, the fond smile bleeding into his words.

Gabriel was in a weak state, his hormones all over the place, but he was sure he’d berate himself in the morning for what he was about to do.

He lifted his upper body and draped himself over Sam, to the young Beta’s shock, moaning wetly into his ear. By this point he was getting desperate and was only semi-conscious of what his body was doing. He was running purely on instinct. And that was to be mated.

“Gabriel,” Sam said worriedly, reluctantly placing his hands on Gabriel’s hips and stopping them from rutting so obscenely against his hipbone. He did a good job ignoring the twitch his already half-hard cock did in his boxers.

Gabriel might have been prey to his instincts, but he still retained some of the sensuality with which he always carried himself. A certain elegance continued to stay with him as he rolled his hips in Sam’s grip, even the few inches Sam allowed him. The Beta didn’t dare tighten it, lest it left marks on the unblemished skin.

“Sam, please… _please_ ,” Gabriel begged desperately in his ear and Sam was almost compelled to see his resolve crumble.

But it’d feel like a sacrilege. The heat was still at the beginning, and there was still hope that someone would knock on his door and demand to see Gabriel. There was still hope for Gabriel’s soulmate and as much as he came to care for this witty bastard, with his mood swings, sweet tooth and mischievously twinkling eyes, he would not destroy what they had just to act on pure basic instinct.

However much Gabriel would beg and throw himself at him, he would _not_ , damn it.

Even with a mushy brain, Sam’s pained expression sent a strong message to Gabriel and he forced himself to back away. He fell on the pillow, chest heaving, eyes tightly shut. Putting his best friend into a tough position was the very last thing he wanted, _fuck all his biology_.

His hands were bloodless fists at his sides as he mindlessly tried to resist his heat, to chastise himself for being so fucking stupid and give in to his animal instincts. Sam probably was disgusted by all the needy sounds he continued to make despite his best efforts. If he continued like that he wouldn’t be able to contain the tears that were welling up beneath his eyelids.

It didn’t help that on top of being a wreck emotionally, his heat did nothing to alleviate his pain, which now extended from the pit of his stomach upwards. He turned his back to Sam and tried desperately to get a hold of himself and calm down.

But it was so hard, so difficult to mark any point when it was his own fucking biology that he was trying to resist.

He was trembling with the effort to keep it all bottled up. The worst decision he could ever come up with, but he was desperate, okay? Desperate people always made shitty decisions, so stop right there.

“Hey, Gabe,” Sam’s low, warm voice filtered through the buzzing in his ears; one of his huge hands caressed his sweaty arm softly, trying to coax his muscles to relax. “Gabe,” he said again, his head above Gabriel’s. “I’m here. I’m here and I won’t leave. Gabriel, please, don’t keep it all inside. Not now.” He pleaded with Gabriel and the Omega felt his resolve slip from his grasp, damn that voice. “You’ll only hurt yourself more if you fight it. Please let it go.”

And what could Gabriel do to resist that?

He whimpered pathetically and turned over, burying his face into Sam’s broad chest, shaking like a leaf beneath those big hands that ran over his back and kept Gabriel securely glued to the Beta.

It felt so damn safe and comfy, his muscles relaxing at once and going bonelessly into Sam’s arms. His heat ebbed away slowly and gave him a break. He didn’t take more than five seconds to fall asleep, using the respite to recharge himself both physically and emotionally.

Sam took the opportunity to use the loo and bring a wet towel so he could wipe some of Gabriel’s sweat from him. He managed to calm down his boner to an acceptable state.

It was only when the Omega started to stir and the musky scent became honey sweet that he was forced to wake Gabriel up and make him drink water again. This time, Sam wasn’t prepared and the seizure made Gabriel spill almost half of the jug on himself and the bed.

Sam cursed silently, hurrying to put down the container and use a towel to absorb the water from the bed’s sheet and Gabriel’s chest and stomach.

“Sam,” Gabriel panted, eyes closed as he thrashed, back arching up off the bed. “Sam, _please_ , I can’t… I need… I need so much… please… Sam, I don’t… I can’t. Sam!” He kept calling his name through the whimpers and moans.

Sam wasn’t even sure if he was conscious enough to realize what he was saying. The minutes ticked over, almost three in the morning and still no one came to claim Gabriel. Sam started to doubt his resolve. As the night moved forward, he wasn’t so sure anymore that he wouldn’t give in and listen to Gabriel’s pleading.

He was in pain. Sam couldn’t even get close to how much pain Gabriel must be feeling. He only wanted release. He couldn’t fight the demands of his own body, the same way as nobody could fight a cough.

He tried vainly to sooth the Omega with careful, light touches in places that weren’t erogenous so as not to trigger him more, but his skin was on fire and he doubted he was helping Gabriel much. At this point, even the skin under his nails could make him moan.

But keeping his hands to himself wasn’t helping either. Gabriel was by nature physical even when he was perfectly conscious. Now it was ten times worse. Whenever Sam tried to put a few inches between them and give Gabriel the space to vent some of his lust on the mattress, the Omega always shot one of his hands to latch onto whatever part of Sam he found, or moved closer to him, physically erasing those couple of inches.

“Sam!” Gabriel gritted, stressing his name. “Damn it, Sam! This is worse,” he panted, “worse than the last--” he was interrupted by a long, positively sinful moan, hips sliding slowly forward onto the mattress and making Sam swallow drily.

This wasn’t helping the Beta one bit. He was already rock hard in his boxers and he had a hard time recalling how he got through Gabriel’s last heats without being so painfully aroused. Granted, the Omega never blatantly threw himself at Sam and always seemed to be content with the friendly touches, but this… this was different.

Sam’s control was crumbling. His friend made some of the most filthy sounds he has ever heard. It was impossible to make his libido listen to him when it worked on a totally different bandwagon than the rest of his body.

“Gabriel,” Sam pleaded, scared of what he was almost about to do, scared that he wouldn’t be able to take it back.

His resolve was falling apart. He helped Gabriel go through three previous heats, and even if they were as hard and painful as this one, Sam was more in control of himself than right now.

Right now… he was doubting even his own breathing.

Then, Gabriel looked up at him, pupils blown wide, drops of sweat sliding down the sides of his face unperturbed, hair in disarray and in some places sticking to his forehead, lips pink and spit-slicked.

“Sam, _please_ , I can’t do this anymore,” he pleaded once again.

Sam had the distinct impression that somewhere a piece of glass was shattered to pieces, but he knew it was just in his imagination. That was his resolve, lying in fragments at the back of his mind.

He pulled Gabriel towards him, manhandling him so he was straddling Sam, and freed his painfully hard erection from his boxers.

A wanton moan broke free from Gabriel’s lips and he pressed his nose against one of Sam’s shoulder, the feeling of someone else’s hand on his dick simultaneously so foreign and wonderful.

Add to that the fact that Sam squeezed in all the right places and Gabriel was climaxing in under a minute, painting Sam’s black t-shirt in white streaks, his breath uneven and eyes closed.

He could clearly hear Sam’s ragged breaths, being so close to Gabriel’s ear, and the erratic rhythm of the Beta’s heart. A lazy, satisfied smile pulled at his lips, but he was starting to get hard again. He whimpered, caressing Sam’s neck with his cheek and then nose, breathing through his open mouth. Sam’s scent didn’t have a distinct smell like an Alpha would, but he could still detect faint traces of something fresh and earthy, warm and comforting.

Images of grass, a tree’s cover from the torrid sun and the feel of a cool, soft breeze filtered through the heat in his mind.

Gabriel’s puffs of breath on the side of his neck made Sam’s dick throb in his jeans. Damn it, he did not need more incentive to feel turned on. And Gabriel repeating his name as if it was the only thing keeping him breathing was not helping Sam one bit.

His fingers still encircled Gabriel’s now fully hard length loosely, but he didn’t start stroking just yet. He was silently debating with himself if he should take it away and apologise to Gabriel, but he knew that would only make the Omega feel even more self-conscious and he didn’t want Gabriel to berate himself for doing something wrong. He could smell the moods on Gabriel, even if for a short period of time.

The problem there, though, was not acting out of duty, but acting out of those feelings he ignored for the past year. And he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop once he decided they were entitled to occupy his heart.

Gabriel got impatient, waiting for Sam to do something, so he started thrusting his hips into Sam’s hand. It seemed to trigger a reaction from the young Beta, because his hand tightened immediately and what started as a deliberate action was soon transformed into an automatic response over which Gabriel had no control whatsoever.

“Gabe,” Sam panted in Gabriel’s ear.

“Don’t let go,” Gabriel ordered breathlessly. “Please don’t,” he pleaded, fearing that Sam might stop.

Sam didn’t say anything, but the fact that Gabriel continued rocking his lips and Sam’s hand only clenched in response to each thrust forward was answer enough for the Omega.

Gabriel lost himself to the mindless play of his hips, not caring what sounds came out of his mouth and directly into Sam’s ear. He was too out of it to focus on anything but the skin on skin contact between them. He’d want more, now that he had a taste of what Sam’s touch on sensitive areas felt like, but then he’d be asking for too much.

He knew, in some far corner of his mind, that this was just the Beta in Sam trying to alleviate some of the pain Gabriel was subjected to. He took the role of a temporary Alpha until Gabriel’s true one showed up --  _if_ they showed up.

Gabriel was pretty damn sure he’d snarl at them if they did turn up right now. Sam was making him feel too good to give precedence to a stranger.

Eventually, he tipped over and fell bonelessly on Sam, not caring about the mess that now was sticking to his stomach too.

Sam smiled when he heard the soft snores in his ear and allowed himself to stroke Gabriel’s back fondly, before he eased his friend carefully on his back. He lingered a few moments more above the sleeping Omega, drinking in his relaxed features, then he jumped out of bed and into the bathroom.

He’d been denying himself the pleasure for too long. Sam hissed when he finally took out his length. It was already leaking, burning and rock-hard and it took him a few vicious, long strokes to make him cum on the opposite wall.

Sam slid down the wall he leaned on until he hit the ground. He’ll clean up in a bit.

-ooo-

When Sam entered the kitchen, forty minutes after he got out of work, he was surprised to find Gabriel already at home.

The Omega just finished speaking on the phone and was stirring something in a pot. By the smell of it it was an italian sauce. Gabriel didn’t seem to have heard Sam, so he was humming absently as he waited for the pasta to boil.

Sam had to clear his throat to reveal his presence, which only succeeded in making Gabriel startle and almost burn himself.

“Sasquatch,” he said, somehow irked, as he tried to calm down his heartbeat. “Next time send me a message when you’re about to enter the building, will ya? You scared the shit outta me.”

Sam smiled guiltily. “Sorry.”

Gabriel fluttered a hand. “Water under bridge. Go and clean yourself, in ten minutes we eat dinner,” he winked playfully and returned to his pot.

Sam smiled as he turned and went to take a shower. He was already going to do just that. Still, it was nice to hear Gabriel say it. His apartment became more like a home to him after the Omega moved in. Gabriel had a way of infusing life into the places he occupied for a certain amount of time.

By the time he returned, fresh from the shower and changed into a pair of loose jeans paired with a soft, black Henley, Gabriel was already seated at the table, waiting for Sam.

He was absentmindedly poking at his phone, on the left side of his plate.

Sam frowned slightly as he took a seat. “Something wrong?” he asked, taking the fork and preparing to dig in; he skipped lunch that day and his stomach was in a bad mood, making him swallow repeatedly every time he inhaled the mouth-watering smell of his dinner.

Gabriel hummed noncommittally, eyes still pointed on his phone.

That made Sam pause in his plunge towards his pasta.

“You sure?” he prodded, searching Gabriel’s face intently.

“You remember my bro and your bro were searching for a house? Enough space to house three little tykes they’ve been planning to adopt since the moment they could think with their brains?” he asked, still not looking at Sam; the Beta noded slowly, giving a reluctant affirmative answer. “Well, they found it.” He sighed, leaning in his chair and finally making eye contact with Sam.

“Oh.” Sam was surprised and happy that his brother found that house he was always dreaming about; he always liked the privacy of a courtyard better than the privacy of an apartment. “That’s… that’s awesome!” he said, smiling excitedly at the Omega.

Gabriel allowed a small smile, before letting it slide off. “I’m going with them,” he finally voiced out what kept torturing him since three days ago, after his heat ended.

He still had wet dreams about Sam’s hands on him.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the Beta’s face fell. All the excitement and joy was replaced by worry and sadness. Gabriel had to avert his eyes so as not to do something he might regret. The desire to comfort Sam and assure him that he was not going anywhere flared dangerously in him. He couldn’t afford to make promises he wouldn’t be able to keep.

He already decided he’d go with Castiel. Maybe his Alpha wasn’t in this city. He was still in search of that douchebag, although now that he saw that kicked puppy expression on Sam’s face, he wasn’t sure anymore that he wouldn’t punch that S.O.B as soon as they came. Heat or no heat.

Sam’s swallow wasn’t that impressive, but in the relative silence of the flat, Gabriel heard it loud and clear. That and the clink of his fork being placed on the edge of the plate.

“Are you sure?” Sam couldn’t help but ask.

He still couldn’t believe Gabriel was leaving. It was a notion that had a hard time finding the right door to his mind.

Gabriel released a shaky breath, still avoiding eye contact. “Yeah,” he breathed, wetting his lips and catching the lower one between his teeth, unconsciously.

Sam watched the movement as if hypnotised.

“I already talked with Castiel. He said I’m more than welcomed to come with them. The house is big enough for three, so Dean won’t have to stay out when my… heat comes,” he said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Sam’s eyes roamed over every inch of face he could see from across the table, searching for the things Gabriel’s mouth didn’t say.

“You know you’re more than welcomed to say here, too, right?” he asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabriel met Sam’s eyes, a soft smile creasing the skin around his eyes. “I know.”

Sam frowned again. “Then why… “

“I’ve already made the decision, Sam,” Gabriel averted his eyes again.

There were more than one reason why he decided to move in a city that was three hours away from the Beta. Of course, he knew he could continue living there, Sam making it once again clear that the Omega’s presence didn’t hinder Sam one bit. But he still felt as if he was imposing. Even if he already made a place for himself in Sam’s apartment, it still didn’t feel like his home.

Not completely.

The thought that someday Sam will come home with his soulmate rested like the Sword of Damocles above his neck, constricting his throat painfully. He was so afraid of that day coming sooner rather than later, that he was throwing himself into this. It was best for his sanity to be the one that put the brakes to this… whatever they had going on, especially after what they did during his last heat.

That was something he would never forget. God, it felt so good, so damn satisfying to feel Sam’s hands envelop him and deftly coaxing him over the edge, that he could have gone like that for the rest of the week.

But Sam was not his Alpha nor his soulmate. And that stung more than he thought it would.

Sam released a long suffering breath. “Okay. If you’re sure about it, then I’ll respect your decision.”

Gabriel cringed inside at the clinical tone Sam used. The lump in his throat didn’t go away even after finishing dinner, an unfamiliar and uncomfortable silence resting heavy between them.

They’ve never had anything but companionable silence since Gabriel moved in with Sam.

-ooo-

It was two days later that Gabriel’s luggage occupied half of Sam’s foyer space, leaving no doubt that the Omega was truly moving away. It made him glare darkly at them, silently taking his frustration on the two inanimate containers.

He didn’t want Gabriel to leave, and the emotion was so intense that for the past days was warring viciously with the logic that told him it was for the best. After all, Gabriel was nothing more than a good friend--the best friend he ever had after his brother. And he was an Omega to top it off. Sam, a Beta, couldn’t stand much of a chance if confronted with an Alpha.

An Alpha that would also be Gabriel’s soulmate.

He couldn’t compete with nature and that gave his brain incentive to stay alert and working for two days and nights. He caught barely four hours of sleep and he felt like crap.

Making his way towards the living room and leaving the luggage with defeat hunching his shoulders, he saw Gabriel’s crown of hair peeking from the couch.

“Hey,” Sam said quietly, stopping barely two steps into the room.

“Sam!” Gabriel exclaimed, tone full of warmth and joy, but when heturned around to look at Sam, his smile gradually fell. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked, concern laced in every word.

The Omega quickly made his way towards Sam, breaching the Beta’s personal space without hesitation.

“Bad day,” Sam replied, watching Gabriel’s face intently, but without the added intensity.

He was just drinking in the Omega’s features. This will be the last time he’ll see them.

“More like days,” Gabriel commented, fingers twitching at his sides, itching to touch the Beta; but that would break more than one rule. “You’ve been morose since the other day.”

“Well, it’s not like I can be out of my skin because my best friend is leaving, can I?” Sam said bitterly, unable to keep the poignant sarcasm out of his tone.

He was on the brink of giving up and shout ‘fuck you all, I’m so done’, but stayed put for the time being.

Gabriel bit his lower lip, expression morphing into a remorseful one. “I’m sorry,” he apologized quietly, looking sideways.

Sam sighed, tilting his head backwards and looking at the ceiling. “It was your decision, Gabriel. I said I’m gonna respect it,” Sam repeated, moving out of Gabriel’s reach and towards his bedroom. “That doesn’t mean I’m not entitled to feel the way I feel,” he added, not looking back.

There was a dull headache steadily rising at the back of his head and he had no intention of getting into a heated argument with the Omega. He knew how stubborn Gabriel could be and right now he was in no mood to even think enough to talk coherently.

The shower helped relieve only some of the tension present in his shoulder muscles. It did nothing to alleviate the headache. He exited the bathroom more tired than when he entered and he couldn’t make heads or tails about the awful mood he was in.

Gabriel was still in the living room, sitting primly on the couch, when Sam made his way towards the kitchen.

“They’ll be here in ten,” Gabriel said conversationally, trying to make light of the situation, but it came out all hard-wired and tense.

Sam only grunted in response. His mood may not have decided what it wanted to be apart from downright awful in capricious, but the Beta was sure what he wanted for a drink. And that was a black coffee, as strong as he could make it.

As the pot started to boil, Sam heard Gabriel shift and then release a long, suffering sigh, before he leaned on the kitchen’s counter.

“Sam,” he started, a faint whine caught at the end of the Beta’s name, “I don’t wanna leave on bad terms. Believe me, it was the hardest decision I had to make ‘til now.” Sam didn’t turn to look at him; he made deliberate, slow movements as he poured himself the coffee.

“I care about you enough to know that I still want to see you. Going away doesn’t mean our friendship will stop.” Gabriel tried to explain… something there, but he wasn’t sure what. His thoughts were a bundle of conflicting feelings, and it made him frustrated.

“I know,” Sam said exasperated. “I know, Gabriel. I know all that. But…” he trailed off, unsure what to say, how to continue, especially when the headache started to thrum more insistently. “It’s hard… for me.”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “It’s hard for me, too, Sam. But I feel incomplete and insecure, even if you proved to be awesome at keeping at bay these feelings. But I don’t want to hurt should a soulmate reveal themselves one day,” he finished quietly, looking elsewhere.

Sam’s head darted up at this. The way Gabriel phrased that last part made Sam curious about what he really meant. They were friends, right? Why should a soulmate be a problem? There wasn’t any need to move into another city. Unless…

Gabriel’s cell phone rang on the counter, startling the Omega. It died down shortly after, and Gabriel knew without checking who it was.

He offered Sam an uncertain smile and approached the Beta.

“I have to go, Sam,” Gabriel said, when he was a step away from his friend.

“I don’t want you to,” Sam whispered, eyes pleading with the Omega to stay.

Gabriel swallowed, emotions welling up and threatening to spill. He had to stay strong. He couldn’t give in to them and then regret it later. He just couldn’t.

“Please, Sam,” Gabriel said quietly, looking up at the Beta, but avoiding his eyes as much as he could.

Sam was staring intently at Gabriel’s face, and before Gabriel had the chance to back away from what he initially intended to do, Sam pulled the Omega in for the most wonderful and suffocating hug he’d ever received. Long, strong arms secured themselves around Gabriel, instilling an overwhelming sense of _protected, safe--home_ in the Omega.

Gabriel was fighting so hard the tears that were welling up behind his eyelids that he wasn’t even aware of the vice-like grip he had on Sam’s flannel shirt, clutching on it for dear life, and almost melting their bodies together with the force of hug.

It didn’t last for more than half a minute, but it was enough for Gabriel to feel the ache in his chest more strongly now; an ache that had been building up for the past few days. He was painfully aware of his every instinct, how it cried out and kicked to _stop, just stop, don’t leave, don’t you fucking dare step away from him._ But he wouldn’t listen. When had he ever?

They never said goodbye to each other. It wasn’t necessary. They were still friends, and friends remained in contact with each other. They wouldn’t miss one another… much.

It was for the best. Whose? Gabriel had no idea, as he made his way down the stairs and out into the breezy, cold night. The Impala was already parked to the curb, purring calmly as it awaited for the third passenger. Castiel was standing at the bottom of the few couple of steps, hands deep in his pockets and mouth covered by a scarf.

Dean’s window was rolled down for the Alpha to have his Omega always in sight. Gabriel was sure Castiel forced his mate to stay inside the car, otherwise he would have already been draped over him like a damn blanket by now.

Gabriel gave him a smile that failed to reach his eyes. It was night, so it wasn’t as if Castiel could have picked up on it.

“You didn’t have to rush down, Gabriel,” Castiel said by way of greeting as Gabriel approached him.

“What?” Gabriel asked, surprised by his brother’s words.

“Your breath is uneven,” Castiel pointed out as he reached for his brother’s luggage.

Gabriel deftly avoided Castiel’s hands and turned towards the Impala, leaving a confused brother behind. He was trying to sort through the mess of emotion that were twisting inside, so he didn’t see Castiel’s worried expression as he reluctantly made his way towards the passenger’s seat. There were so damn many that boiled beneath Gabriel’s skin, he felt suffocated by the winter coat and scarf he was wearing.

But he couldn’t explain the ragged breath. He took his time approaching the car. Heck, it felt as if each step he took brought only stabs of pain to him. He wasn’t approaching his death, that he was more or less certain of, but it felt like it.

His elevated heart rate was so loud, he couldn’t concentrate on anything else now that Castiel ‘helpfully’ pointed out his unusual breathing.

Damn all of it, he shouted angrily in his mind, pulling open the car door and effectively throwing his luggage on the other side of the Impala.

“Hey, careful with the upholstery!” Dean warned, throwing heated glares from the rearview mirror.

Gabriel muttered a half-assed apology, not really present there, and Dean veered away from the curb, Sam’s block falling behind and out of the Alpha’s rearview mirror.

There was something going on with Gabriel, but he couldn’t for the life of him point out what it was. The panting hadn’t decreased, although he hadn’t been in any kind of physical activity. What made him frown bewildered was the dizziness that made him sway slightly where he sat.

He blearily saw Castiel’s face appear on the side of his visual trajectory, now in the  passenger seat. He was asking him something, concern etched on his face, and maybe Gabriel said something or maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. The city lights and buildings were a blur of colors around him and he felt himself floating.

The world turned upside down when he least expected it and he groaned when his heated cheek was pressed against the cool, leather backseat. He whimpered when the pain that settled in his chest spread into a dull itch, frustrating when he couldn’t get rid of it whichever way he turned.

He was distantly aware of the sounds that came out of his mouth, although his muddle brain told him they were words. A string of them, falling uncontrollably from between his lips.

That body wasn’t his anymore. Or it still was, but somebody else was controlling it, because the next thing his eyes managed to focus on was his hand on the door’s handle, and Castiel’s terrified shout towards Dean to stop the car pierced his eardrums for a moment.

He stumbled onto the sidewalk, before the Impala fully stopped, and broke into a run.

He’d never ran like that in his entire life, as if the ground was crumbling two inches behind his feet, as if someone’s life was at stake and he was the only one who could save them. As if his very existence was meaningless unless he reached the destination.

_Runrunrunrunrunrun!_

-ooo-

The headache was growing with each minute that passed and he was afraid that at some point it’d split his brain in two. Or something equally horrible. It was like a sonic boom, starting at the back of his mind and spreading towards the fore of his skull and into his ears. His hearing was overwhelmed by the strident noise that filled it and he just wanted it all to _stop_.

Gripping the counter until his knuckles went white didn’t help alleviate the pain and he was mindlessly wondering why was this happening to him. What did he do wrong? He didn’t even argue at work or had any particular stressful cases on his hands. There was no logical explanation for that blasted headache that threatened to blow up some blood vessel in his brain.

He didn’t even have the necessary energy or concentration to shudder at the unpleasant imagery that crossed his mind.

“Sam! Open up, damn it! Sam!” The violent bangs on his door were loud enough that Sam actually managed to hear them through the noise in his ears.

As he staggered towards the entryway, the pain was slowly subsiding, clearing his head and making him feel more cognizant of his surroundings. The knocks were only getting louder and the shouts more frantic.

He recognized Gabriel’s voice and he sprinted through the last half of the hallway to open up the door -- or almost ripping it from its hinges. He didn’t have muscles just for show.

The look on the Omega’s face as Sam came into view was something Sam never thought he would see. Realization marred his face and the Beta had a half thought that he mirrored it. They were soulmates all this fucking time and neither one realized it until they had to be separated. How stupid can someone be?

But Sam was leaving the details to be sorted out later as he grabbed Gabriel’s wrist and dragged him in. He was kissing the Omega--his Omega even before the door was resolutely closed behind Gabriel’s back.

Sam plastered himself to Gabriel, for once letting his dominant side taking full control, tasting his mouth hungrily, hands roaming incessantly over shoulders, neck, cheeks, arms, sides and hips. He was frantic in his movements and Gabriel wasn’t far behind him, legs coming up to rest around Sam’s waist, back supported by the door.

God, did it feel good to finally be able to taste that mouth. Gabriel’s tongue was teasing and playing with Sam’s, before they had to pull apart so they could breathe.

“You are… we are...” Gabriel said between one breath and the next, furiously studying Sam’s face.

“Soulmates,” Sam finished, grinning widely.

Gabriel mirrored it, both hands tangled in the Beta’s hair as he leaned forward to taste those lips again.

“I’m never letting you go,” Gabriel promised, vowed, threatened between kisses and small nips at Sam’s chin.

“I’ll hunt you down if you ever do,” the Beta said, smiling sweetly.

But the civility lasted only so long before baser instincts took over and moved them into Sam’s bedroom.

Their clothes were discarded in a hurry, not taking any time in exploring each other’s bodies or be gentle. They’d have a lot of time for that, but for now they only wanted to take and give, in whatever order they came.

Once they were naked, Gabriel pushed Sam back on his bed and climbed on top of him, a positively ravenous look on his face. Sam wasn’t protesting the manhandling or the position, as long as he had unrestrained access to the Omega. He pulled Gabriel down into another searing kiss, licking into his mouth zealously and eliciting those sinful moans he only ever heard during the Omega’s heat.

Gabriel smiled into Sam’s mouth when he felt his dick stir in response to his voiced appreciation. He wasn’t above teasing, even if the fervor was pressing him to forget everything and just take from the Beta what he had craved for so long. But he couldn’t resist not rolling his hips, causing their cocks to slide along each other.

The moan, peppered with hints of a growl, it pulled from Sam made Gabriel heady like nothing else ever had.

Sam wasted no time as soon as the Omega lowered his head into the dip of his shoulder to pant erratically into his ear. He flipped both of them over, his queen size bed offering enough space for some decent acrobacies, and did a sinuous roll of his lower half, much more persistent than the Omega’s quick one.

Gabriel’s eyes rolled back into his head at the double-edged sensation. Feeling Sam’s hips do that particularly delicious glide, trapping both their cocks between their bodies, and feeling his back muscles flex beneath Gabriel’s fingers were meant to send him over the edge. But Sam has always been a quick study, and if he learned anything during the year they spent together, was to read Gabriel’s expressions and body language better than anyone else, so he swiftly squeezed their dicks to stop any oncoming orgasm.

Gabriel’s breath hitched as Sam took their lengths into his slightly calloused hand.

They remained like that, breathing heavily and looking at each other, Sam braced against the hand which lay besides Gabriel’s hand, while the Omega had his hands on his back and hair respectively.

Then, slowly, Sam started to rock his hips, unspoken words passing between them as they let their bodies do all the talking necessary.

Gabriel had a bit of time to let the situation sink in and was about to say something, when Sam ducked his head beneath his chin and made it his mission to leave behind as many marks as he could manage without breaking the steady roll of his hips.

The Omega’s hitched breath and soft, broken whimpers were enough encouragement to continue his ministrations. Even if they started all thunderous like there was no tomorrow, it seemed the Beta still wanted to take his time and show Gabriel how much he appreciated and loved him.

His heart swelled at the thought and he felt the need to taste Sam’s mouth once again, so he pulled at the handful of hair his hand latched onto, kissing the Beta with such fervor and adoration, Sam’s breath faltered for a moment.

They locked gazes once again, Gabriel’s fully blown pupils open windows into his soul. It took another second for Sam to retake control over his body, returning the kiss with as much intensity as he could, the friction of their bodies plucking broken sounds from both of them.

Their orgasm built itself to dangerous heights once more, but this time Gabriel had something else in mind, so he pushed Sam’s hand away from their hard dicks with the one that was on the Beta’s back and wiggled his lower half until he could feel Sam’s tip nudging at his entrance.

Sam’s breath hitched, and Gabriel allowed himself the luxury of smirking smugly, although his own breath was erratic and his heart wouldn’t stop pounding in his ears.

The Beta looked down at him, worry and apprehension as well as a question muddled up in his lust-filled eyes.

“Yes, I want you to,” Gabriel croaked, voice hoarse from being used mainly to voice sounds on different intensities.

Sam took a steadying breath and leaned back on his hunches, Gabriel whimpering slightly at the loss of heat. He looked down at Gabriel’s puckered hole and was surprised to see it already lubricated, although his heat ended almost a week ago.

“Stop thinking, kiddo,” Gabriel chided, eyes half closed, as he made himself more comfortable in anticipation for being breached; it has been a long time. “Horny Omegas slick themselves even outside their heats. Now get on with it!” He urged Sam, wiggling his hips and making Sam’s tip to tease Gabriel’s entrance.

They both moaned at the sensation at about the same time.

Sam placed his hands on the Omega’s hips almost reverently, before gripping them hard enough to pull a whimper from Gabriel. He looked up at him, splayed on his navy blue sheets, a sheen of sweat coating his body, hair dishevelled, eyes hooded and mouth ajar.

A positively feral desire took over the Beta and before issuing any warning, he slided inside in one, swift motion, helped by the Omega’s slicked hole. Gabriel stopped breathing altogether, head tilted up and back arched, unprepared for the sudden penetration.

Sam was above him, breathing unevenly, but conscious enough to call Gabriel’s name and remind him to breathe. Gabriel listened to Sam and released the breath he was holding, slowly opening his eyes and focusing on Sam’s face, creased by a warm smile.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Gabriel said, a wide grin stretching lazily his lips.

Sam mirrored it and then moved, slow thrusts, just to test the new feeling. Gabriel’s hands, now both on Sam’s biceps were squeezing and relaxing in tandem with the movement, leaving behind small crescent moons. His moans and whimpers filled the room as Sam’s rhythm grew, taking on a more desperate edge to it.

The bed frame was rattling against the wall as he lost himself into the desire, grounded only by Gabriel’s shameless groans and cry outs of pleasure. They went on like this for a while, heady with the knowledge that any moment now they’d tip over, but they’d do it together, no shadow of doubt taking anything from the act.

It felt freeing for both of them. Having each other to their heart’s content was pure bliss and something they both craved in equal measure.

Gabriel tipped over a couple of seconds before Sam, body going taut and  making the Beta growl ferociously when he squeezed Sam’s straining cock. He faltered and then went for a few more thrusts before releasing the tension and spilling everything inside.

He fell bonelessly half on Gabriel and half on the mattress, taking his time in coming back from the blissful headspace the orgasm sent him into.

Gabriel was caressing his back when he came to himself, a soft smile greeting him as he looked over at the Omega. Then and there he had no need for anything other than the man who was gazing at him with so much love and adoration.

Then and there, Sam Winchester felt more complete than he ever had the chance to feel.

-ooo-

Sam’s phone rang on his nightstand obnoxiously, forcing the Beta out of his slumber. An arm extended groggily from above the warm back whose owner was comfortably draped over Sam’s chest and felt for his phone. It took him a few tries accompanied by grumpy mumbles to get ahold of the infernal piece of technology, before he answered -- or grunted, more like.

Gabriel hadn’t stirred once since the whole commotion started. Not that Sam was wide awake. He was somewhere in the middle of falling back asleep and waking up.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” came Dean’s cheery voice, but not even the sound of his brother’s voice managed to shake him from the slumber. “The idiot forgot his phone in my Baby along with his other things, so Cas asked me to call you.”

“Mmm,” Sam said by way of answer, eyes resolutely closed and breath even.

Dean chuckled. “Finally popped the knot?” he asked not-too-subtly and Sam groaned in annoyance half-heartedly.

Gabriel stirred a bit, repositioning the arm that has been resting on Sam’s shoulder to the Beta’s hip, snuggling his fingers under. He settled down after Sam’s arm tightened and kissed the crown of Gabriel’s head instinctively.

“Jerk,” he mumbled into the phone.

“Bitch,” came Dean’s amused response.

They remained like that for a couple of seconds, content to just hear the other breathe.

“So everything alright there?”

“Yeah, ev’rythin’s fine,” Sam replied, mouth still uncooperative with more than one word at a time.

Dean chuckled again. “I’ll call you later, when you’re not swimming in your happy mess.”

Sam mumbled another unintelligible response before he hung up, repositioning his limbs so that he had Gabriel fully enveloped in them, and then fell asleep again.

“Sam?” Gabriel had been awake from the moment the phone rang.

When he didn’t receive any response from the Beta he lifted his head and gazed at the sleeping face of his soulmate. Soulmate. Yeah, it didn’t sound bad. Not at all. A lazy, contented smile stretched his lips. They were soulmates and nobody could deny or say anything against it. Nothing could interfere between them and that, more than anything, filled him with so much happiness and warmth he was afraid he would explode.

Everything was magnified. Reality presented itself to him in different, vivid colors and shades and his emotional state of mind finally found its balance. Because this was what being soulmates felt like. Each one took the necessary strength from the other in a neverending cycle, and as time passed, their bond will become stronger. So strong that they’ll know beforehand what the other needs without the implication of words and the intensity of their feelings will grow -- if that was even possible.

As it was, Gabriel already felt drunk on the feelings he nurtured for Sam.

Looking at the few rays of light that spilled from between the heavy curtains in the room, he could see, clear and unobstructed by his fears and insecurities, a future.

Warm, cosy and brilliant.

His future. One which he didn’t necessarily have to build around the demands of an Alpha. One he could easily direct. Suddenly, the possibilities were endless and the lightness which pervaded and intoxicated his body made him float for a split second. Or so it felt.

He couldn’t stop smiling that stupid, goofy smile only an incurably smitten person could bring to life.

Sam belonged to him, _with_ him. He could touch the Beta whenever he pleased without having to mind certain boundaries friendship had. He could kiss the man when, where and how much he wanted without fearing the rejection. He could smile at him as much as he wanted and he was certain that it would be reciprocated. Maybe with a saccharine grin, the one that put to shame Gabriel’s sugar diet, but he will know that it was just for him, it existed because Gabriel existed in Sam’s life.

“Sambo,” he said, affectionately, flicking Sam’s nose with his index finger; apart from a stir, there was no other response from the tall man. “Wake up, kiddo,” Gabriel continued, touching Sam’s nose with his, the smile bleeding into his words.

“C’mon, kiddo, first day together and you’re wasting it on sleep?” He tried fruitlessly to wake up his soulmate, tickling, running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach, kissing and nuzzling his neck like an overly large cat; nothing seemed to give results. “Lazy ass,” he huffed good-naturedly, hopping off the bed.

He decided to leave the Beta to his sleep for a while longer, as he entered the bathroom for a long shower. He really did stay under the spray until the water turned cold. When he finished drying himself and his hair, he realized all his clothes were still in the Impala. Which was surely at its destination -- three hours away.

Wonderful.

Which meant that Sam’s clothes will have to make do for now. An amused smirk was reflected by the mirror as he combed his hair. He sauntered back into the bedroom where Sam was still asleep. The Beta didn’t seem to have moved from the position Gabriel left him into.

Squinting around in the semi-dark room, he picked up one of Sam’s light shirt and a pair of warm pants, which were draped over a chair beside the stand night. He had to roll up the edges a couple of times, though, so as not to trip over his own feet. Not everybody was gifted with long legs.

It was 9:25 in the morning, if the clock above the kitchen’s sink wasn’t lying, which meant that going to work was out of the question for Sam. He’d have to call in sick. Hopefully, his boss wouldn’t keep it against him.

Gabriel made himself useful, preparing their breakfast as he listened to the radio and hummed along  OneRepublic’s _Everybody Loves Me_. It seemed fitted for the good mood he was in, and soon he gave in to the rhythm of the song, swaying his hips and shoulders and then proceeding with making a show of preparing that breakfast.

His body went rigid for a moment when he felt two big hands on his stomach, followed closely by a wall of warmth and lips pressed behind his ear, before he relaxed in the embrace.

“Took you long enough to wake up, hmm?” Gabriel said, eyes half closed as Sam nuzzled his hair.

“You weren’t there when I woke up, I thought…” he trailed off, kissing Gabriel’s hair and nuzzling some more.

Gabriel stayed quiet for a bit, patiently waiting for the Beta to finish his sentence, but when nothing else came out of his mouth, he smiled softly and turned around to face Sam; their toasts were already placed on a plate. He took the opportunity to study his face unashamedly, committing to memory the sleepy eyes, muscles relaxed, mouth barely forming a smile and naked skin.

Stark naked, like the day he was born. Not like Gabriel would ever object to such delicious displays of skin.

“You think too much,” he said finally, looking Sam in the eye. “I’m not going anywhere and deep down you know it. Blabbering non-stop about a soulmate for a year must’ve told you what I desired the most in my life.”

“Actually that was about an Al--” The rest of the word was swallowed by Gabriel’s mouth, hungrily capturing Sam’s lips and inviting the Beta into the game.

For a couple of minutes they fought for dominance, grunting and growling, biting and licking at each other’s lips. When they separated, both had red, shiny lips and predatory smiles on their faces.

“Taking an Alpha that’s not my soulmate is a waste of time for me, Sam,” Gabriel said, honesty depicted in his eyes. “It’s true I was always talking about this unknown Alpha, but it was just because I thought an Omega could have only an Alpha as a soulmate. I mean, I’ve never heard of special cases.”

“So we’re a special case, hmm?” Sam asked, clearly amused by the choice of words.

Gabriel grinned. “Oh, that we are. Better keep it to ourselves, though. Don’t wanna be pestered by journalists and whatnot.”

“Cas and Dean probably know already,” Sam pointed out.

“And they won’t talk. End of story,” Gabriel retorts, finally mouthing at the jaw he was eying for a while.

“Is it?” Sam asked, amused, one hand combing through Gabriel’s hair.

“What?” He made his way down Sam’s neck, nipping here and there, eliciting little growls from Sam.

“The end.”

“For that particular topic, yes,” Gabriel answered, biting Sam and sucking a mark right where shoulder met neck; Sam hissed softly and tugged a bit at Gabriel’s hair, but let the Omega stake his claim. “But for us -- it’s only the beginning,” he smiled mischievously at Sam, proud of the red mark he left on the Beta.

“Are you going to make a habit of stealing my clothes from now on?” Sam asked, genuine amusement in his voice.

“Mmm,” Gabriel hummed, leaning up on his tiptoes and playing with the Beta’s lips before answering, “if you’ll keep making the sex feel so good…” he let the implications dance around them.

Sam smirked, biting Gabriel’s lower lip playfully.

“Then there’s no need for a three-hour trip to my brother’s, is it?”

“Not unless something’s on fire,” the Omega whispered seductively.

“You’re incorrigible!” Sam laughed, finally kissing Gabriel for good.

“And it turns,” he thrusted his hips up, pushing Sam back a step, “you,” another thrust, “on”, and another, “so much,” and another, the counter biting into Sam’s back as the Omega crowded against him.

A positively evil smile graced the Beta’s lips as he ducked his head and took Gabriel’s mouth in a bruising kiss.

“This time you’ll gonna take me from the bottom,” Gabriel said breathlessly, lips stinging and eyes hooded as he looked up at Sam, primal hunger clinging to his features. He leaned up and whispered, “And I’m gonna drag it on,” he rolled his hips, feeling the hardness trapped between them, and Sam’s hitched breath, “so long you’ll beg me to move faster.”

A feral growl rumbled through the Beta’s chest at the sound of that promise. Gabriel didn’t even have time to savour his success at making Sam succumb to his desires so fast in so little time, because the Beta was already picking him up and crossing the living room in four, long strides. All the while, Gabriel was laughing like a five year old, enjoying it far too much.

“Let’s see if you’ll still want to laugh when you’ll get drunk on my cock!” Sam said, and he wanted it to sound like a threat but the only thing it did was make Gabriel laugh even harder.

In hindsight, it was probably Sam’s fault for letting his grin spill into his words. It didn’t sound stern enough.

“Let the battle of wits begin!” Gabriel cried out, still laughing, as Sam threw him on the bed, following suit.

They issued threats and challenges good-naturedly as they giggled and fought for the top position, indifferent to anything outside of their bedroom, outside of the look of love in the other’s eyes.

They were looking forward to the new life ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY FINISHED THIS 'LIL SHIT! 
> 
> Damn, but it feels like more than three months since I started it. Anyway, it started from an errant idea that popped into my head as soon as I woke up one day all those months ago. I usually let the new ideas stew for a long time in my head, just to test their persistence, and only when they drive me crazy enough do I put them in my queue-doc of ideas.
> 
> So, I started this fic on a whim... and ever since then it drove me up the walls whenever I visited my drive and caught sight of it, but no inspiration on the horizon.
> 
> Unbetaed, so whatever mistakes your eagle eye spotted belong to me and only me. Feel free to point them out in your comments and I'll correct them! :)
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this fic, as it is my first in the Omega 'verse. I've never had thought that one day I'd breach the thin veil between reader and writer of this 'verse XD


End file.
